Dave Road
Human male, born LY 890, in Triscot. Writer and bubblecaster. Dave comes from a family of laborers, who've never had much money, but who always managed to get by well enough to be counted among the upper end of the lower class. Dave himself never had any interest in any career other than writing, though he never had any luck with that. However, it should be noted that he and his friends Rob and Chris (whose families were of the same financial class as Dave's), were probably the three closest friends of the son of a noble clan, Darius. In fact, Dave and Darius were doppelgängers of one another. Not only did they look exactly alike (in spite of having no relatives in common), they had very similar personalities, interests, and even psychological makeups (they both suffered such things as depression, mild paranoia, and social anxiety). In 904, when the surname law was passed, Dave's clan chose the name "MakeRoad," as, at the time, the clan was predominantly employed in the construction and repair of roads, within the village. However, there came to be little call for this line of work, and the family fell on hard times, none moreso than Dave himself, who was absolutely insistent upon only considering writing or storytelling as a career, and not receiving any financial help from his family, after becoming an adult in 908 (when he graduated from a local public school, in which he had enrolled when it opened in 904). From that time on, he became a street rat, occasionally receiving free meals or a room for the night at local taverns and such, in exchange for entertaining guests by telling stories. He was also sometimes treated to lunch by his friend Chris. It was also around that time that he dropped the 'Make' part of his surname, calling himself simply 'Dave Road.' This was because it had become common, in the last few years, for some members of the upper class (or the upper middle class) to look down on anyone whose surname included the word 'Make,' considering it a sign of low class. In 912, he reunited with his old friend Darius, who was at the time building a rebellion called The Chaos. While he didn't take an active part in that group, he did stay in touch with Darius after that, and after the United Villages of the Chaos was founded in 913, Darius helped Dave get a job as a bubblecaster at a local bubble radio station. Around the same time he reunited with Darius in 912, Dave met a member of the Chaos, Tiejo Streetrat, as well as Rune Parallelogram. Sometime between 908 and 912, he had also met Arnold Sullenhest. When Tiejo, Rune, Arnold, and several other members of the 'Rat community founded the Allrat Fellowship, Dave became one of its first members, and maintained a place within the organization even after he got a job that allowed him to begin renting a modest apartment, at which point he was no longer technically a street rat. Category:People